Demande
by susan221
Summary: Sherlock essaye de faire sa demande en mariage mais n'y arrive pas.


**Bonjour à tous, **

**voici une nouvelle fanfiction sur Sherlock, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

__ _Mm … 'jour Sherlock ! Bailla John qui était blotti dans mes bras.

Je le poussais légèrement pour me placer au dessus et je fondis sur lui pour l'embrasser.

_ Bien dormi ? Demandai-je.

_ Oui et toi ?

_ Oui.

J'allais déposer de petits baisers dans son cou tout en tendant une main jusqu'à la table de chevet pour en ouvrir le tiroir. J'en sortis une petite boite bleu foncé couvert de velours et la cachais sous l'oreiller de John. Je me redressais et contemplais mon amant.

_ Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ John j'aimerais te …

Tout à coup nous fûmes coupé par Mme Hudson qui nous appelait depuis le salon.

_ On parlera plus tard ! Me dit John avant de me repousser.

_ Oui.

Je le regardais s'habiller puis je me levais à mon tour. Je pris ma robe de chambre, cachais l'écrin dans la poche et rejoignit John et Mme Hudson au salon.

_ John ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu veux qu'on aille au restaurant ?

_ Oui pourquoi pas !

_ Bien on part maintenant. Dis-je en me levant.

J'allais chercher nos manteaux et lui tendis le sien. Alors qu'il enfilait ces chaussures, j'allais chercher la petite boite et la mit dans la poche de mon manteau.

_ Je suis près ! Me dit-il. Oh au faite tu voulais me dire quoi ce matin ?

_ Attend d'être au restaurant !

_ Bon d'accord.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et le tirais à ma suite. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au restaurant d'Angelo, qui se précipita à notre rencontre dès que nous fûmes entrer.

_ Ah Sherlock comment va tu ?

_ Bien.

_ Toujours avec le même rencard ?

_ Ce n'est plus mon rencard Angelo, c'est mon petit ami.

Il ne répondit rien et nous conduisit jusqu'à notre table.

_ J'apporte les bougies et bien sur c'est gratuit pour vous deux.

J'observais John, cherchant la bonne façon de le demander en mariage. J'avais vraiment envie de le surprendre.

_ Sherlock ?

_ Oui ?

_ Qu'est ce qui ce passe tu semble … perdu dans tes pensées.

_ Oh je réfléchissais c'est tout.

_ Je peu peut-être t'aider ?

_ Non pas cette fois.

Je décidais d'attendre la fin du repas. John commanda le plat du jour et il mangea en silence. Il me jetait de temps à autre un regard suspicieux mais ne dit rien. Au moment du désert, je plongeais la main dans ma poche et me préparais à faire ma demande quand le portable de John sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche et regarda l'écran.

_ Oh désoler c'est le boulot.

Il s'éloigna et répondit. Quelques secondes plus tard il revint vers moi.

_ Je dois y aller, il y a une urgence.

_ OK.

Je payais l'addition et je suivis John jusque sur le trottoir.

_ Oh on a pas pu parler de se que tu voulais me dire ce matin.

_ C'est pas grave on verra sa se soir.

_ J'espère que ce n'était pas trop important.

_ Non c'est bon.

Il héla un taxi qui se gara devant nous.

_ A se soir alors ! Me dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

_ A se soir.

Il monta dans le taxi et je regardais la voiture s'éloigner.

Décidément quelqu'un ne voulait pas que je fasse ma demande en mariage.

_ Sherlock je suis là !

Je poussais un grognement et regardais John entrer dans le salon. Il posa un sac sur la table.

_ J'ai pris du chinois ça te va ?

_ Oui.

Il alla se chercher une fourchette et vint s'installer sur le canapé. Je poussais mes jambes pour le laisser s'asseoir. Il prit le sac et sortit une boite qu'il me tendit.

_ Tu as fait quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en prenant sa boite.

_ Rien.

_ Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé ?

_ Si.

_ Désoler je serrais bien resté avec toi.

_ C'était quoi cette urgence ?

_ Oh juste une collège qui à du s'absenter.

_ Ils auraient pas pu faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre ? Grognais-je.

_ Je pouvais pas refuser, je m'absente assez souvent avec tes enquêtes.

_ Oui c'est vrai.

Je m'assis dans le canapé et ouvrit la boite. Je me penchais alors sur John et regardais dans sa boite.

_ Occupe toi de ta boite Sherlock.

_ Oui mais la tienne à l'air meilleurs !

_ C'est exactement la même !

_ Tu es sur ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors on peu échanger ! Demandai-je en déposant un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

_ Si on échange tu me laisse manger ?

_ Mm … je sais pas.

Je pris les baguettes et les plongeais dans sa boite. J'attrapais un morceau de viande que je portais à mes lèvres.

_ J'avais raison ta viande est meilleur.

_ Mais tu n'a même pas goûter la tienne.

_ Je le sais c'est tout.

Il ricana avant de me tendre sa boite. Je la pris et lui donnais la mienne. Je regardais son contenu et grimaçais.

_ Oh finalement je n'ai plus faim. Dis-je en posant la boite sur la table basse.

_ Mange un peu au moins.

_ Non.

Je le vis secouer la tête mais il n'insista pas. Il fini son repas puis alla prendre sa douche.

_ Sherlock je vais me coucher !

_ Déjà ?

_ Oui je suis crevé, tu viens ou tu reste là ?

_ Je reste un moment !

Il s'approcha du canapé et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

_ Bonne nuit !

_ Mm !

Tout à coup je me redressais.

_ John ?

Malheureusement il était déjà monter. Ma demande allait devoir encore attendre.

_ Salut ! Lança John en entrant dans le salon.

_ Salut !

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas monté ?

_ Je réfléchissais.

_ A quoi ?

_ A quelque chose.

John souffla avant de disparaître à la cuisine pour préparer son petit-déjeuner.

_ Tu veux du thé ?

_ Non !

_ Je suppose que tu n'as pas faim ?

Je ne répondis rien. Après quelque minutes, il alla s'installer à table et alluma son ordinateur.

_ Eh y a eu un meurtre hier soir ! Me lança t-il.

_ Pas intéressent !

_ Mais je t'ai même pas lu l'article.

_ Pas intéressent !

Il haussa les épaules et fini de manger. Il débarrassa sa table et vint se planter devant moi.

_ Dis tu ne devais pas me dire quelque chose hier ?

Je le regardais, c'était le moment ou jamais. Je me redressais et fouillais dans ma poche mais elle n'y était pas. Pourtant je suis sur que je l'avais avec moi hier.

_ Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

_ Non c'est rien.

_ Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

_ On peu en parler plus tard ?

_ Euh … si tu veux, bon je vais aller faire les courses tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Non.

John partit s'habiller. J'allais prendre mon manteau et cherchais dans les poches. Aucune trace de la boite.

_ John, je sort ! Criais-je.

J'enfilais mon manteau et dévalais les escaliers. Je couru jusqu'au restaurant d'Angelo bousculant les passants qui me crièrent dessus. J'entrais en trombe dans le restaurant envoyant valser la porte dans le mur.

Angelo entra dans la salle en criant puis il se stoppa en me voyant.

_ Ah Sherlock je crois savoir se que tu fait ici.

_ Tu les as ?

_ Oui tu as du les perdre en mettant ton manteau.

_ Merci Angelo tu me sauve la vie.

_ Bonne chance.

Quand je rentrais à l'appartement, John n'était pas encore là. J'allais m'installer dans mon fauteuil et attendit qu'il rentre. Plus d'une demi-heure passa quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. John monta avec deux gros sacs. Je le laissais ranger ne prenant pas en compte ces grognements mécontents comme quoi je pouvais l'aider à ranger.

Il alla ensuite poser son manteau et quand il entra dans le salon, je me levais d'un bond et me précipitais sur lui. Cette fois c'était la bonne j'en étais sur.

Je pris John dans mes bras et l'embrassais à pleine bouche.

_ John il faut que je te parle !

_ Je t'écoute !

Je mis ma main dans ma poche et serrais la boite entre mes doigts. Je ne savais plus comment faire ma demande à John.

_ Sherlock ?

_ Je … tu …

Pourquoi c'est si compliqué de lui demander ? Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lançais.

_ John tu veux …

C'est à se moment là que la sonnette retentit. Je poussais un soupir de frustration, décidément tout le monde était contre moi.

Nous entendîmes des pas dans les escaliers et Greg apparut dans le salon.

_ Bonjour ! Lança t-il.

_ Bonjour Greg. Répondis John.

Pour ma part je lui lançais un regard meurtrier et tournais les talons pour aller me laisser tomber dans mon fauteuil.

_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Sifflais-je.

_ On a retrouvé le corps d'un homme dans la poubelle d'un restaurant.

_ Et alors ?

_ Alors l'homme à été éventré et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous intéresser.

_ Bon je viens.

Encore une fois ma demande attendrait plus tard.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Sherlock ! S'écria alors mon amant.

Nous étions tout les deux penché au dessus d'un corps au ventre ouvert et aux viscères sortis.

_ Il n'y a rien John pourquoi cette question stupide ?

_ Et bien ça fait cinq minutes que tu regarde le corps et tu n'as encore rien dit.

_ Et alors ?

John poussa un soupir d'agacement et se redressa. Je l'attrapais par le poignet et le tirais jusqu'à se qu'il se retrouve à genoux en face de moi. J'hésitais quelques seconde puis je mis ma main dans ma poche et en sortit la fameuse petite boite que j'ouvris devant John.

_ John tu … tu veux m'épouser ?

Il haussa les sourcils étonné puis il se mit à rougir.

_ Euh … Sherlock je crois que c'est pas vraiment le moment.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Et bien l'endroit n'est pas vraiment idéale ! Dit-il en me montrant le corps.

_ Oh oui tu a raison mais j'essaye depuis hier de te demander mais on est toujours coupé alors c'est le moment ou jamais.

Je me levais d'un bond et lui tendis la main. Il s'en saisit et je le tirais à l'écart près de la voiture de Lestrade.

_ C'est mieux ici ?

_ Oui un peu mieux.

Je remis un genoux à terre et levais le petit écrin.

_ Alors John veux tu m'épouser ?

_ Oui Sherlock.

Enfin j'avais réussis.


End file.
